Correcting Our Mistakes
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Hard to give a short summary. The pairings end up YUgixYami, AtemuxHeba, SetoxJoey, BakuraxRyou It's about finding your real love. Just try it, please.
1. It's Over

Here's the new story.

It won't be as long as my others.

Just to note, there will be a bit of Prideshipping(Yami/Seto), Heartshipping(Ryou/Yugi), mentioned Polarshipping(Joey/Mai), mentioned Bakura/Heba. NOne of these are serious pairings, really, and I'm not bashing them.

The ending pairings will be:

YamixYugi

AtemuxHeba

SetoxJoey

BakuraxRyou

possible TeaxTristan

There's no bashing af any character this time.

Summary: Yami and Seto have been a couple for a while as have YUgi and Ryou. The relationships end with Seto and Joey getting together and Ryou and Bakura getting together. YUgi adn Yami end up living back together with Yugi's grandfather in the Game Shop. Yami has always loved Yugi. Will Yami follow his heart and get his true love, or will they end being nothing more than friends?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Except the plot)

* * *

Chapter 1- It's Over

"Damn it, Yami! Will you quit giving me the third degree every time that I come home?!" Seto growled.

"Well, what am I supposed to do when you come home at all hours of the night?!" Yami shot back.

"Just because I come home late does not mean that I am cheating on you! Work has been hard lately, and I'm having to work late!" Seto shouted.

"Really? Then why is it that you always seem to be unavailable when I call to talk to you?" Yami demanded.

"Because I told my secretary that I didn't want to be disturbed, and that I was not going to take ANY calls." Seto said.

"Yeah, and how do I know that you aren't just making up excuses?" Yami asked.

"Maybe if you trusted me once in a while, we wouldn't have this problem." Seto said.

"Maybe if you'd actually talk to me I wouldn't be so worried all of the time." Yami stated.

Seto glared at him. "You are just impossible sometimes." Seto said.

"Yeah, well, you're going to be sleep alone tonight." Yami shouted before he stormed out of the room.

"Fine by me!" Seto yelled after him.

Mokuba, who had been sitting on the couch and listening to the whole argument, shook his head at the scene his brother and boyfriend had made. 'This would be a lot easier if Seto and Yami would just admit that their relationship is over and end things instead of arguing every time they see each other.' Mokuba thought before he went back to his book.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the nigh club Midnight Rush, Yugi sat at the bar, drinking. He picked up the scotch and downed it in one gulp.

Beside him, Joey sighed and said, "Yug, I think that you have had enough." Joey said.

"No. I don't wan tot feel anything." Yugi mumbled.

Joey sighed. "Yug, you're not doing yourself any favors by getting yourself this drunk. It won't change the problem." Joey said.

Yugi just shook his head and drank another glass.

Joey shook his head. He knew that his best friend was beyond upset and hurt, but there wasn't much that he could do to help him. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_What the hell do you want?!" _a rather angry Atemu shouted into the phone.

"Atemu, I need you or Heba to come to the night club Midnight Rush." Joey said.

"_Why?" _Atemu growled.

"It's Yugi. He's here, and he's drunk and won't quit any time soon." Joey said.

"_Damn it! Doesn't Ryou realize what he's doing to Yugi!" _Atemu shouted.

A moment later, Heba said, "_Joey, stay there. We'll be there soon."_

"Sure thing, Heba. I'll be waiting." Joey said and hung up the phone. He turned back and saw that Yugi had had three more shots already. He sighed and muttered, "Atemu and Heba are going to have fun with him tonight."

'Why does he do this to me? Doesn't Ryou realize what he's doing? Maybe he just doesn't care anymore.' Yugi thought as he downed another glass.

Joey's phone rang, and he answered it. "Hello?" Joey said.

"_Hey, Joey. It's Mokuba. Could I talk to you?" _Mokuba asked.

"Sorry, Mokuba, but I got something that I have to deal with right now." Joey said.

"_Is it Yugi again?" _Mokuba asked.

"Yeah." Joey relied.

"_Why does Ryou keep doing this? Doesn't he realize that Yugi knows and is being hurt by this?" _Mokuba asked.

"I honestly don't know. Atemu and Heba are on their way here. Meet me at my apartment in an hour, and we'll talk." Joey said.

"_Okay, Joey. See you then." _Mokuba said and hung up.

It was five minutes later that Atemu and Heba arrived.

Atemu cursed under his breath in Egyptian when he saw Yugi.

"Sorry I had to disturb you, but I thought that you needed to come here." Joey said.

"It's okay, Joey. We'll handle this." Heba said and went over to his brother.

"Atemu, you're not mad are you?" Joey asked.

"No. This was serious. I'd kill you if it had been anything else." Atemu looked at Joey and said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I know things ended with me and Mai, but I know that it wouldn't have worked out for us. I mean, I'm gay, Atemu. It wouldn't have worked out with Mai." Joey said.

"It took dating a woman for you to realize that?" Atemu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah. I always knew, but I denied it." Joey answered.

"Denied that you're in love with Seto Kaiba, you mean." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but I know that I don't have a prayer. I mean, Kaiba's been with Yami for a while now. Don't think that I stand much of a chance." Joey said.

"Joey, sometime, you have to fight for what you want. You know that Heba was with Bakura when we were in high school, but I knew that I loved him, so I fought for him, and look where we are now. "We've been married for three years." Atemu said.

"So, maybe I should fight for him." Joey ventured.

"If you want him, fight for him." Atemu said.

Heba walked over with a stumbling Yugi. "Let's go." Heba said.

Atemu helped Yugi outside and into the car.

"Call me if you need anything." Joey said.

"We will. Thanks, Joey." Heba said.

Atemu and Heba got in the car and drove away.

* * *

Mokuba was waiting at Joey's apartment.

"What's up, Mokuba?" Joey asked as he unlocked the door.

The two walked inside.

"Well, I know that you once had feelings for my brother. Do you still?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, I do. Mai and I broke up a week ago. Mai knew that I was in love with Kaiba, but she ignored it. I realized that I couldn't keep doing that, so I ended it. I didn't love her. Besides, it's not easy for a gay guy to be with a woman." Joey said.

"Then tell Seto." Mokuba said.

"Mokie, your brother is with Yami." Joey said.

"Yeah, but didn't Yugi always say that regret is a terrible thing? You should tell him so that you'll feel better." Mokuba said.

"I don't know, Mokuba. I'll think about it." Joey said.

Mokuba brightened. "Great!" He sobered up and said, "How's Yugi?"

"Not good. He's drunk. Ryou's really doing a number in him, but Atemu and Heba will look after him." Joey said.

"Does Yami know what's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"No. You know that Yami's always had that protective streak for Yugi. If Yami knew, he'd kill Ryou. Besides, Yugi doesn't want him to know. I'm close to telling him, though." Joey said.

* * *

Ryou lay in bed, breathless. "I love you." Ryou said, leaning up to kiss Bakura.

"I love you, too." Bakura said.

The snuggled up together in bed.

"Ryou, when are you going to leave Yugi?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know. I need to, but Yugi's been so good to me that I don't like the idea of hurting him." Ryou said.

"Maybe you don't, but I think that you should. It'll be worse if he finds out we've been sleeping together the last six months." Bakura said.

"I'll tell him soon. I'd rather not sneak around anymore." Ryou said.

"Good. Then I can have you in my bed every night." Bakura said.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed as Bakura flipped over so that he was on top of Ryou.

* * *

Yami sat in the spare bedroom that he had been using when he fight with Seto, which was almost every night. Yami sighed. "It's over between us. I know that. I just wish I knew how to end this." Yami said. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_hello?" _Atemu said.

"Hey, Atemu. You got a minute to talk?" Yami asked.

"_Yeah, I do. Heba's busy with Yugi." _Atemu said.

"Listen. You know how I told you that I had been fighting with Seto a lot lately." Yami said.

"_Yeah. I'm guessing that it's getting worse." _Atemu remarked.

"We've been fighting every time that we are together. There's never a nice word between us. We haven't slept in the same room for the past two weeks." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. _"Yami, you know as well as I do that you don't love him. You are in love with Yugi, and there is not another person who is going to make you happy because you heart belongs to him." _Atemu said.

"I know that. I've always known, but I thought that maybe I could get over him. I know I was wrong." Yami said.

"_Yami, my advice is that you end it before things get any worse." _Atemu said.

"Okay. Thanks." Yami said.

"_No problem." Atemu replied before he hung up._

Yami sighed and laid back. "I guess I do need to end things." Yami said as he lay down

_

* * *

_

Yugi groaned.

"It's your own fault for getting drunk, Yugi." Heba said.

"I know. You keep telling me that." Yugi said.

Heba handed Yugi a cup of black coffee. "Hangovers are a bitch, Yugi. I don't know why you keep doing this to yourself." Heba said.

"I'm not. I can't take this anymore." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Come over to my apartment. I'm going to move back into the Game Shop with Grandpa. I can't take Ryou cheating on me." Yugi said.

"Okay. Let's go." Heba said.

Yugi nodded, and the two left the apartment.

* * *

Seto walked into the restaurant. He saw where Joey was sitting and walked over. "Why did you want to see me, mutt?" Seto asked.

Joey looked up. "I-I wanted to talk to you, Ka-Seto." Joey said.

Seto sat down, surprised by the use of his name. "About what?" Seto asked.

Joey took a breath. "You may hate me even more for what I'm about to say, but I feel that I need to say it. Seto, I love you. I've been in love with you since we were in high school. I was too afraid to tell you then. I just needed to tell you that." Joey said.

Seto sat there, wide-eyed. "But, you're with Mai Valentine." Seto said.

"Mai and I broke up. I saw that I couldn't keep dating her when I knew that I was gay. It wasn't right to keep leading Mai on like that. I decided that I should end things with her." Joey said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me in school?" Seto asked.

"I knew that you hated me, and I didn't want to make you hate me even more. Besides, I knew you were dating Yami, so I said nothing." Joey said.

"Joey, I wish that you had told me before." Seto said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Because I was in love with you, too." Seto said.

Joey looked at him in shock. "Then why did you always argue with me?" Joey asked.

"I started those arguments because it meant that all of your attention was on me. I didn't think that you would want me, so I decided to at least have your attention sometimes." Seto said.

"I guess we both hid everything for no reason." Joey said.

"Then I guess we could get together." Seto said, leaning forward.

"Hold it." Joey said.

"What?" Seto asked, confused.

"Seto, your still with Yami. The only way that we are going to be together is if you break up with him first. I won't be the other man." Joey said.

Seto nodded. "Yami and I haven't been getting along for months. Truthfully, we've been over for months. We just never ended things. I'll end them today, though." Seto said.

"Call me when you do." Joey said.

Seto nodded.

* * *

Yugi and Heba finished packing the last of Yugi's things.

"Come on. Let's go." Heba said.

Yugi nodded and picked up the last box.

It was then that Ryou walked in. It wasn't unusual for Heba to be there, but what was unusual was the boxes. "Yugi, what's going on?" Ryou asked.

Yugi turned to Heba. "Could you take these on down and give me a minute?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, brother." Heba replied. He took the boxes and went downstairs.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Ryou asked again.

"I'm leaving, Ryou. I'm going back to live with my grandfather." Yugi said.

"What? Why?" Ryou asked, shocked.

Yugi looked at Ryou with teats in his eyes. "Because I can't live like this anymore, Ryou." Yugi said.

"Live like what?" Ryou asked.

"I know, Ryou. I know about you and Bakura." Yugi said.

Ryou's eyes widened. "Yugi, I-" Ryou started.

"Don't try to explain it, Ryou. You can't. It wouldn't have hurt so much if you had actually broken up with me before you went to Bakura's bed." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want this." Ryou said.

"Ryou, you and Bakura can be together now. I'm going back to my grandfather. Good-bye." Yugi said and walked out of the apartment without looking back.

* * *

Seto found Yami on the living room on his laptop. "Yami, can I talk to you?" Seto asked.

Yami looked up. "I'm busy." Yami said.

"Yami, it's important." Seto said.

Yami sighed. He put the laptop aside and turned to Seto. "What?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you know that we've been having problems lately, and well, truth is that I've kind of found someone else." Seto said.

"So, you were cheating on me." Yami said.

"No! Yami, I never cheated on you." Seto said. He sighed and said, "I had lunch with Joey this afternoon. He told me that he was in love with me. I told him that I had always felt the same. I want a relationship with him, but Joey told me that I had to break up with you first." Seto said.

"I understand. Joey's like that. Truth is, I planned on breaking up with you, too." Yami said.

"Did you find someone?" Seto asked.

"No. I'm just tired of the arguing. We both knew our relationship ended months ago. I talked to Grandpa, and he told me that I could come back there. I've already got my stuff moved there. I was just here to tell you." Yami said.

"Yami, I'm really sorry." Seto said.

Yami shook his head. "Don't be. I knew that you were in love with Joey when we got together just like you knew that I was in love with Yugi. The truth is that neither one of us were truly in love with the other." Yami said.

"I guess so. I hope that we can at least be friends." Seto said.

"I'd like that, Seto. I hope that you and Joey work out. I mean that." Yami said.

"I know. This won't affect your job. You can still work at KaibaCorp, Yami." Seto said.

"I didn't think that it would. Good-bye, Seto." Yami said. He got his laptop in the case and left the mansion_._

* * *

Once again, I am not bashing any pairings. I don't like these pairings, but I have nothing against them, either. I just don't like to read about them.

I hope you liked this.

The next chapter will have Yami and Yugi realizing they are living under the same roof again.

R&R.


	2. I'm Sorry

Chapter 2- I'm Sorry

Yugi and Heba arrived at the Moto house with all of Yugi's things.

"Hi, Yugi. Heba." Grandpa said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks for letting me come back, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"No need to thank me, Yugi. This will always be your home." Grandpa said.

"Come on. Let's get your things up." Heba said.

"Just use your old room, Yugi." Grandpa said.

Yugi nodded. He and Heba started up the stairs.

"Oh, and Yugi." Grandpa said.

"Yes." Yugi said, turning back.

"I was just letting you know that Yami's moving back in. His stuff is in his old room. He'll be living here as well." Grandpa said.

"Yami? I thought that he was living with Seto." Heba said.

"He was, but he's moving back in now. Just letting you know, Yugi." Grandpa said.

"Okay, Grandpa." Yugi said. He and Heba went on upstairs.

They made several trips before they managed to get all of Yugi's things back into the room.

"Thanks, Heba. You don't need to stay here and help me unpack. I'll be okay." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Heba asked.

"Heba, you meet Atemu after work every day. Go on. I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Okay. Call if you need me for anything." Heba said.

"I will." Yugi said as he and Heba hugged.

Heba left the house.

Yugi started to put some of his things away.

* * *

Yami walked into the house with his laptop in hand.

"Hello, Yami. Welcome home." Grandpa said.

"Hi, Grandpa. Thanks for letting me come back." Yami said.

"Think nothing of it, Yami. Oh, and you should know that Yugi has moved back in as well." Grandpa said.

"He did?" Yami asked.

Grandpa nodded. "He and Heba brought his things here. Heba left, but Yugi's probably in his room. He just went back to his old room." Grandpa said.

"Okay." Yami said and went upstairs. After he put his laptop case in his room, Yami went to Yugi's old room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Yugi called softly.

Yami walked in and froze to see that Yugi was crying. Breaking out of his stupor, Yami went over and sat down beside Yugi and wrapped an arm around Yugi. "Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up and wasn't surprised to find that Yami was beside him. "Hi, Yami. Grandpa said you had moved back in." Yugi said.

"Yes, I did. What's wrong?" Yami asked.

Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sorry. Ryou and I just broke up today. I guess I'm a little upset." Yugi said.

"You don't need to apologize for it. What happened?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Yami, I don't really want to talk about it right now, okay?" Yugi said.

"Okay. I'm back in my old room when you want to talk about it." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "I'm sorry about you and Seto." Yugi said.

"Grandpa told you, huh?" Yami asked.

"No. I figured it when he said that you had moved back here." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We broke up, but it was basically a mutual thing. We've been fighting for months. We haven't gotten along at all. I guess we both realized that it was best to end things. Seto told me that he and Joey had gotten together." Yami said.

Yugi froze. "Was Seto-cheating on you?" Yugi asked, fearful that the same thing that had happened to him had happened to Yami.

"No. Seto and Joey only admitted everything today, but Joey wouldn't date him unless Seto ended things with me first." Yami said.

Yugi gave a small smile. "That sounds like something that Joey would do." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I had already planned to end things anyway. I already had my stuff moved here when I planned to tell him. He just beat me to it. We ended things on good terms. We're still friends, and I still have my job at KaibaCorp." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad that things ended on good terms." Yugi said.

"Do you need any help getting your stuff unpacked?" Yami asked.

"Don't you need to unpack yours?" Yugi asked.

"No. I did all of that this morning." Yami replied.

"Oh. Yes. I guess I could use some help." Yugi admitted.

"Then let's get you settled in." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi nodded, and the two started to unpack Yugi's things.

* * *

Ryou walked into Bakura's apartment.

"Ryou, what are you doing here? Won't Yugi get suspicious?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura, Yugi knows about us." Ryou said.

Bakura cursed in Egyptian. "How did things end?" Bakura asked.

"Yugi and Heba had packed all of Yugi's things. Yugi told me that he knew about us, and that he wouldn't have been as hurt if I had broken things off before we got together. He also said that he hoped we were happy together." Ryou said.

"In a sarcastic manner, I suppose." Bakura said.

"No, Bakura. He said it in a sincere manner. He meant it." Ryou said.

"Is that all?" Bakura asked.

Ryou nodded. "He said good bye and left. He went back to live with his grandfather." Ryou said.

"I guess we don't have to hide anymore." Bakura said.

"No, but I know that we'll have to face Yami once he finds out." Ryou said.

"Well, let's go out to dinner." Bakura said.

Ryou nodded, and the two left the apartment.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked out into the hall to find that Grandpa was walking out of his room with a suitcase.

"Grandpa, is everything all right?" Yugi asked.

"Everything is fine. I'm going to visit a friend of mine for a few weeks. You two will be all right by yourselves, right?" Grandpa asked.

"Grandpa, Yugi and I are both adults. We'll be fine." Yami said.

"All right. I'll see you in a few weeks." Grandpa said before he left.

"Well, I guess we're on our own for dinner." Yami said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yugi agreed.

"Do you want to go somewhere for dinner?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yugi replied.

The two got their jackets and headed out the door.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were at Cheynne's for dinner.

"So, Yami's living at the Game Shop now, too." Atemu said, drinking his wine.

"Yeah. I think he's just moved in, too. I'm guessing that Yami and Seto broke up." Heba said.

"I talked to Yami last night. It sounded like he might end things." Atemu said.

"You think that Yugi and Yami might get together?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. I know that they had feelings for each other, but-" Atemu trialed off as his eyes turned hard at who he saw.

"Atemu, you okay?" Heba asked.

"Yugi just ended things today, and he's already out with Bakura." Atemu growled.

Heba turned and saw Bakura and Ryou being led to a table on the other side of the room. He turned back and sighed. "I'm just glad that Yugi's not here." Heba said.

"Me and you both. I have a mind to give them a piece of my mind." Atemu said.

"Atemu, don't. Yugi wouldn't want that. Just let it go for now." Heba said.

"Fine. I'll let it go for now." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had opted to go to Burger World and eat.

"Hey. Yugi. Yami. What are you two doing here?" Tea asked. She was there with Tristan.

"We're just eating." Yami replied.

"Come on and join us." Yugi said.

Tea and Tristan did and the group ate together.

* * *

While Grandpa was away, Yugi was minding the Game Shop.

Seto and Joey had come over and were in the house part with Yami.

Yugi sighed. There hadn't been many customers that day, and Yugi was bored.

The bell to the door rang, and Yugi looked up, abut to welcome them until he saw who was there.

"What are you two doing here?" Yugi asked.

Ryou looked at Yugi a little nervously. He knew that Yugi was hurt, but he wanted to talk to him. "Yugi, look. I just want to talk." Ryou said.

"I don't really want to talk right now, Ryou. I'm running the Game Shop while Grandpa's visiting a friend, so I'm a little busy." Yugi said.

"Looks like the shops empty to me." Bakura said.

"I didn't ask you, Bakura." Yugi snapped.

"Yugi, don't talk to Bakura like that." Ryou said.

"Ryou, I would rather that you and your boyfriend left and left me alone. I have nothing that I want to say to you." Yugi said.

"Yugi, please just listen to me. I didn't want to hurt you by breaking up with you, but I wanted Bakura, too." Ryou said.

"Ryou, that doesn't justify what you did. You cheated on me. Maybe I would have been a little upset, but it would be better than knowing you had slept with Bakura while you were supposedly with me." Yugi said.

"You could be a little nicer." Bakura snapped.

"I don't need to. He's the one who cheated, not me." Yugi said.

* * *

"So, everything's been good between you and Yugi, Yami?" Joey asked.

"Yes. We've been getting along fine. He still hasn't told me what happened between him and Ryou." Yami said.

"He will when he's ready." Seto said.

"Speaking of which, where is Yugi at?" Joey asked.

"He's in the Game shop. We decided to take turns running it, and it's his turn." Yami replied.

"I'm sure that he's bored." Seto said.

"Yeah. We weren't real busy when I took the morning shift. He's probably bored out of his mind." Yami agreed.

"Hey. Let's go grab him and go out for lunch. I know that you close the shop for lunch, and I'm sure that he'd like to get out for awhile." Joey said.

"Not a bad idea." Yami agreed.

"Let's go then." Seto said.

The three headed downstairs and when they reached the door that connected to the Game Shop, they could hear arguing.

"Yugi, you are being unreasonable." Ryou said.

"Unreasonable? Ryou, I might have been the one who ended our relationship officially, but you ended the relationship when you started sleeping with Bakura while you were still dating me!" Yugi said angrily.

Yami and Seto gasped. Neither had known that.

"That's no reason to bit his head off!" Bakura snapped.

"You were both too busy sleeping together to realize that you were hurting me. Months, Ryou. That's how long I knew." Yugi said.

Joy covered his eyes. He knew that this was bad, and that Yami would explode any moment.

"I also had an interesting conversation with my brother. You two were out at dinner on a date the day I ended things. You couldn't wait to be an official couple." Yugi said.

"I heard that you and Yami were out together that night." Bakura sneered.

"Yami and I were having dinner together as friends, Bakura. We're not a couple." Yugi said.

Yami clenched his fists. He had never liked Bakura, and he was really starting to get pissed at him.

"How do we know that?" Bakura asked.

Seto frowned. He didn't like the way this was heading.

"Stop jumping down my throat. I don't give a damn if you believe me or not, Bakura. I don't care what you think of me. I just want you two to get out and leave me alone." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I just want to talk to you." Ryou said.

"Ryou, right now, I don't want to talk to either of you." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I never wanted to hurt you." Ryou said.

"Maybe you should have thought before you decided to cheat on me." Yugi said.

"Will you stop bringing that up?" Bakura said.

"Get off his back, Bakura." Yami said as he walked in.

Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura looked to see Yami, Seto, and Joey in the doorway.

"What are they doing here?" Ryou asked.

"Seto and I broke up, so Grandpa let me move back in. I live here." Yami said.

"So, I guess you did move on." Bakura said, looking at Yugi.

"Leave him alone, Bakura. Yugi and I are only friends, nothing more." Yami said.

"I think that you both need leave. You've caused enough trouble." Seto said.

"I just-" Ryou started.

"Ryou, Yugi obviously doesn't want to talk to you right now, and I think that it would be best if you left right now." Joey said.

Ryou looked at Yugi and saw that Yugi didn't want to talk. "All right. We'll leave." Ryou said.

Ryou and Bakura left the Game Shop.

Yugi's fists were clenched tightly. He was fighting back the tears.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Yami, could you watch the shop?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Yami replied.

Yugi ran back into the house and upstairs.

"Um, Yami, maybe you should close the shop." Joeys aid.

"I was just thinking that." Yami replied.

"We'll be waiting in the kitchen." Joey said.

"I think that I should talk to Yugi." Yami said.

"Let him be for a while. He's too upset to talk." Joey said. He sighed and added, "Besides, there's something that I want to tell you."

"Okay." Yami agreed.

Seto and Joey walked back into the house and Yami set about closing the shop.

* * *

Yugi had gone into his room and fell onto the bed, crying. 'Why did he have to come here? I just want Ryou to leave me alone.' Yugi thought.

He buried his head into the pillow as he cried.

* * *

Yami walked into the kitchen and said, "Joey, what do you need to say?"

"Ryou was cheating on Yugi with Bakura for several months. Yugi knew pretty much the whole time." Joey said.

"Why did Ryou do something like that?" Seto asked.

"We all know Ryou had thing for Bakura in high school. They got together while Ryou was with Yugi. Ryou and Bakura pretty much started to date and sleep together, and Ryou never broke up with Yugi." Joey said.

Yami sighed. "No wonder Yugi didn't want to tell me." Yami said.

"I think you should talk to him. We'll be going." Seto said. He and Joey left the house.

Yami sighed and went upstairs to talk to Yugi.

* * *

I hope you liked this one.

Yugi and Yami will talk about what happened between Yugi and Ryou in the next chapter.

R&R.


	3. The Reason Why

I was out of town over the weekend. That's why I haven't updated in a few days.

Also, I'll be starting back to college tomorrow, so I won't update as much. I'm hoping to do at least one chapter a day still.

* * *

Chapter 3- The Reason Why

Yami went to Yugi's door and knocked. "Yugi, can I come in?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

Yami opened the door and walked in. He saw Yugi sit up and wipe his eyes. Yami could tell that he had been crying. 'Bakura and Ryou need to be shot for what they did to Yugi.' Yami thought angrily.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted to make sure that you were all right after what happened down in the shop." Yami answered, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear about that, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you don't need to apologize. Ryou and Bakura are the one's that should be apologizing to you." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I guess since you heard all of that, I might as well tell you exactly what would happened." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you don't have to tell me right now if you don't want to. I'm not going to pressure you to do that." Yami told him.

"I know, and you've been real patient with me, even though I know that you want to know what happened. Besides, it think that I need talk about it." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. Tell me if you want to." Yami said. He positioned himself so that he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing Yugi.

"Well, you know that Ryou and I got together during our last semester of high school." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

"Well, we were fine for a while. After dating a year, we decided that we would move in together, so we rented that apartment, and we'd lived there for the past two years. We had our little fights like all couples do, but it was never anything serious. We were actually really happy." Yugi said.

"But?" Yami said, knowing that the but was coming.

"About sox months ago, I noticed that Ryou seemed to be a little distant. I asked him what was wrong, but he said that it was nothing, and that I didn't need to worry about it. Ryou had never lied to me before, so I dropped it. I didn't think that I should worry too much. Anyway, I noticed that Ryou seemed to be going out and staying out late a lot. At first, I didn't pay much attention to it because I knew that he needed his space just like I did at times. There was more than one time that I ended up staying over with Joey. It was after that that I noticed that he seemed even more distant. I rarely saw him, and he was always busy doing something or had work that he needed to do at the office. I knew that Ryou's job was demand ding, and I accepted this for a while. I guess I started to get suspicious when Ryou ended up starting to stay out all night and not coming home until the next morning. Most of the time it was late in the morning, too." Yugi said.

"He was seeing Bakura." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Of course, I didn't know that at first. I went to Joey and told him what had been happening. He suggested that I ask Ryou about it. I did, and Ryou pretty much blew up at me. He told me that I didn't trust him, and that I needed to stop being so suspicious. I really didn't suspect anything at the time. For a little while, I did let it go. He started staying out more often, and he ended up having a lot of business meetings and trips that he had to take. It wasn't unusual with his job, but it was a lot more than it used to be. One day, when Ryou was supposedly gone on a business trip, I met Joey at a restaurant for lunch. He knew I was alone, and Mai was gone on a trip, so he suggested that we eat out. At the restaurant, Joey and I saw Bakura and Ryou there, and they were kissing each other." Yugi said.

"What did you do?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Nothing, at first. I was too dumbstruck at what I saw. Joey was about to blow a gasket. He was about to rush over and demand to know what had happened to the business trip that Ryou was supposed to be on, but I didn't let him." Yugi said.

"Why not? I sure as hell would have." Yami stated.

"I wanted to give Ryou the chance to come clean. When he got home, I just asked about the trip, and he gave me good details, but I knew they were lies. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I seen him and Bakura at that restaurant that night. This was about three months ago. That was when I realized that Ryou had been cheating on me for the past six months." Yugi said.

"What did you do then?" Yami asked.

"For a while, nothing. I just acted like I didn't know what was going on. Ryou never even tried to tell me what had been going on. I knew about him and Bakura, but I couldn't bring myself to confront him. You know that I have never been good at confrontation." Yugi said.

"This went on for three more months, though." Yami said.

"I know. I won't lie. I got to the point that I couldn't handle what was going on. I actually turned to alcohol to help me deal with the pain of what Ryou was doing." Yugi said.

"You started drinking?!" Yami shouted. He was beyond shocked.

Yugi had never been one to touch and kind of alcoholic drink.

"Yeah. I know. Strange that I, of all people, would actually drink, but I did. At first, it was only one or two. Then, it got to where I was drinking too much and would usually end up completely drunk. One time, Joey and Mau found me at a bar, completely drunk. Joey probably went ballistic on me, but I don't remember. I woke up at Joey's apartment the next day with a bad hangover. I told Joey everything. He would have confronted Ryou himself, but again, I was foolish and wouldn't let him. Joey ended up making me promise that if I was going to go out drinking that I would let him know so that he could go with me. I agreed. Atemu and Heba found us in the bar one night. When Atemu found out, he literally when ballistic. Not even Heba could calm him down. I was thankful that we had went back to Heba's and Atemu's apartment before we told them. I think that Atemu used every curse word he knew in Egyptian, Japanese, and English. To say he was mad as hell was an understatement." Yugi said.

"What did he do?" Yami asked.

"Thankfully, nothing. Whenever I would end up drunk, Atemu told Joey to call him, and he and Heba would end up keeping me at their apartment until the next morning when I had the hangover. I'd had a particularly bad day, and I knew that Ryou had been with Bakura that night, and I ended up getting wasted. Joey called Atemu and Heba, and they came and got me. I woke up the next morning with the worst hangover that I had ever had. I realized that I couldn't keep doing that to myself. Heba and I went over to my apartment, and we packed all of my stuff. I had decided that I would move back here and live with Grandpa. As we were about to leave, Ryou came back. I had Heba leave, and I ended things with Ryou. He didn't think that I knew about him and Bakura. I could see the surprise in his face when I told him that I knew. I didn't bother listening to any excuse that he might come up with. I just told him good bye and left." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Yami said.

"To be honest, I always expected Ryou to leave me for Bakura if he ever decided to tell Bakura how he felt. We all know that Ryou always had a thing for Bakura when we were in high school, so I guess that we shouldn't have been too surprised when this happened. I wasn't surprised that Ryou went to Bakura. I was surprised that he cheated like he did. I thought that he would have at least broken up with me first." Yugi said.

"So did I. It makes me angry that he hurt you the way that he did. Ryou and Bakura didn't have the right to do that." Yami said.

"No, they didn't. I mean, I know that they love each other, but I just wish that Ryou had broken things off with me first." Yugi said.

"Yugi, why didn't you ever come to me and tell me about all this? You know that I would have been there to help you." Yami said.

"I know, but I had been talking to Joey who had been talking to Mokuba. Mokuba had told Joey that you and Seto were fighting all of the time, and that it was rare for a night to go by without you two at each other's throats. Literally. You were having your own relationship problems, and I didn't want you to have to deal with mine, too." Yugi said.

Yami reached out and put a hand on Yugi's cheek. "Yugi, you know that I would have listened. Maybe Seto and I were having problems, but they were nowhere like yours. Seto and I didn't cheat on each other like Ryou did to you." Yami said.

"I know. I was worried when you told me the day that you moved in that Joey and Seto had gotten together that Seto had cheated on you, but I knew better. Joey had seen what it did to me, and he wouldn't have wanted you to go through what I did." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "I am sorry about what you went through, Yugi. Ryou and Bakura didn't have the right to do that, and they didn't have the right to come here say all that they did today." Yami said.

"Maybe not. The truth is that I'm just not ready to talk to them about it yet. More so, Ryou." Yugi said.

"Just wait until you're ready." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Thanks for listening, Yami." Yugi said.

"Anytime, Yugi. You know that." Yami said.

The door bell downstairs rang.

"Hmm. I wonder who that could be." Yami said.

"Yami! Yugi! You two here!" Atemu called.

"We're coming!" Yami yelled back.

Yami and Yugi went downstairs to find that Atemu and Heba were in the living room.

"What are you two doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we came to see if you wanted to go out to dinner with us." Heba said.

"Well, we don't have anything to do, so I guess that we can." Yugi said.

"We'll go get ready." Yami said.

The two went back upstairs.

Heba looked over at Atemu. "Do you think that Yugi told Yami what happened?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. If I can get Yami alone, I'll ask him. I'd rather not ask in front of Yugi." Atemu replied.

Yugi and Yami came back downstairs, dressed and ready.

"So, where are we going?" Yugi asked.

"We thought that we would go to Donatello's." Atemu replied.

"Sounds good to me." Yugi said.

* * *

After dinner, the group had gone to the mall to do a little shopping.

Atemu grabbed Yami and pulled him back a little.

"Atemu, what's your deal?" Yami asked.

"I wanted to know if Yugi had told you what had happened between him and Ryou." Atemu said.

"If you mean about the affair, the lies, and the drinking, yes. He actually told me right before you two arrived." Yami replied.

"Oh. I'm glad that he told you." Atemu said.

"Ryou and Bakura came to the shop earlier, and Yugi got in an argument with them. After that, I talked to him. I'm angry at what they did, and I'm not going to be too forgiving with them." Yami said.

"You're not the only one." Atemu replied.

* * *

Ryou had moved into Bakura's apartment with him as soon as he and Yugi had broken up.

There was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Ryou said. He went and opened the door to find that Atemu and Yami were outside.

"Hello, Ryou." Yami said.

"What the hell do you two want?!" Bakura demanded.

"To have a little chat about what you two did." Atemu said.

"We don't have anything to say to you." Bakura barked.

"Bakura, we can either talk about this inside closed doors, or we can talk about it outside where anyone can hear us." Yami said.

"Come on in." Ryou said, stepping aside.

Atemu and Yami walked in, and Ryou closed the door.

"Go on and sit down." Ryou said.

"No, thank you. We don't plan on staying very long." Atemu said.

"Well, say whatever you are going to say." Bakura said.

"When Yugi told me about what you did, I'll admit that I was angry. I know that you had a thing for Bakura since high school, Ryou, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you did cheat on Yugi. You should have broken up with Yugi before you started to see Bakura." Yami said.

"I know that, Yami. You have no idea how much I hate the fact that I hurt Yugi. I never meant to hurt him. I just didn't know how to break up with him." Ryou said.

"Still, it was wrong, and you hurt Yugi a lot." Atemu said.

"I know." Ryou said.

"Ryou, you drove Yugi to drink. He started drinking until he was wasted. Joey, Heba, and I had to deal with that." Atemu said.

"He never drank before." Ryou said.

"That's because he didn't have a reason to." Atemu said.

"We know that what we did was wrong. We're not proud of the fact that we did." Bakura said.

"Well, you both caused a lot of hurt for him. My first instinct was to kill you both, but I like my freedom. All I ask is that you don't approach Yugi until he wants to talk to you." Yami said.

"All right. I won't." Ryou said.

"Good. That's all that I have to say." Yami said.

With that, Yami and Atemu left the apartment.

"That could have gone worse." Bakura said.

"They're right, though. We need to stay away from him for a while." Ryou said.

* * *

A week had passed by, and Ryou was rather surprised by the phone call that he had received earlier. Ryou went to the park where he found Yugi sitting on a bench. "Hi, Yugi." Ryou said.

Yugi looked up and said, "Hi, Ryou. Thanks for coming."

Ryou nodded and sat down. "You said that you wanted to see me." Ryou said.

Yugi took a deep breath and let it out. "First, I'd like to apologize for Yami and Atemu going to see you and Bakura. I didn't know that they had done that until after they did. They shouldn't have." Yugi said.

Ryou shook his head. "It's okay, Yugi. Bakura and I deserved it." Ryou said.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I knew for sure that you were cheating on me with Bakura for three months. I figured out it was six by your behavior before." Yugi said.

"How?" Ryou asked.

"One time, when you said that you were on a business trip, Mai was also out of town, so Joey invited me to eat dinner with him. We saw you and Bakura kissing outside of the restaurant. Once I got over my shock, I was able to out everything together." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I am truly, very sorry. I never meant for you to find out that way. Bakura kept telling me that I needed to end things with you, but I never could find the right way to do it. You had always been great to me, and I didn't want to hurt you." Ryou said.

"Ryou, it hurt more that you cheated." Yugi said.

"I know." Ryou said.

"You know, I always expected you to leave me for Bakura if you ever found the courage to tell him. I just thought that you would have broken up with me before you did something like that." Yugi said.

"It was stupid of me. I should have listened to Bakura, but I didn't." Ryou said. He looked over at Yugi and said, "How did you know I would leave you for Bakura, though?"

"Ryou, I knew back in high school how you felt about him. I knew that one day, you might tell him. I was prepared for that." Yugi said.

"I really hurt you, Yugi, and you have no idea how sorry I am." Ryou said.

"I can see that you are sorry, Ryou. I know that you are. And, as strange as it is, I do forgive you for what you did, and I do sincerely hope that you and Bakura are happy together." Yugi said.

"Thank you. Are you and Yami going to get together?" Ryou asked.

Yugi blushed.

"Come on, Yugi. I know that you liked him back in high school, and that never changed. Are you?" Ryou asked.

"I'd like to, but I don't know. We're friends, though." Yugi said.

"You should tell him. I was scared, and Bakura and I are together now. You should take the risk. I think that you should tell him." Ryou said.

"Maybe I will. Ryou, I'd like us to stay friends. I don't want to lose your friendship. It might be a little odd at first, but I'd like it." Yugi said.

"So would I, Yugi. And I am sorry." Ryou said.

"I know. We'll still see each other around, Ryou. I know that Bakura must be worried, like I know Yami is. I'll see sometime." Yugi said.

"All right. Bye, Yugi." Ryou said.

"Bye." Yugi replied.

The two went their separate ways.

* * *

That's the third chapter. Hope that you liked it.

The next chapter will have Yami and Yugi confessing.

R&R.


	4. I've Always Loved You

Chapter 4- I've Always Loved You

Yami sat in his office, doing some paperwork. When Yami finally finished, his hand was cramped. He rubbed his wrist, which was rather sore.

"Now you know why I always have hand cramps." Seto said.

Yami looked up to find him smirking in the doorway. "Shut up, Seto!" Yami growled.

"Well, it's lunchtime, so I think that you'll be safe for about an hour." Seto said.

"And when I get back, it'll take me until quitting time to get the rest p up during lunch done." Yami said.

"Probably. Anyway, you want to come with me to lunch?" Seto asked.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you usually ate lunch with Joey." Yami said.

"I do, but Joey's having lunch with Yugi today." Seto replied.

"Oh, yeah. Yugi told me about that." Yami replied.

"Come on. We both need to eat. I'm sick of Joey getting on me about skipping lunch to do work." Seto said.

Yami smirked. "How doe she find out when you don't?" Yami asked.

"He's good at convincing my secretary to tell him. I may have to kill Yugi for teaching Joey how to do that thing with his eyes." Seto said.

Yami laughed. "Yugi is good at that. He rarely uses it, but when he does, the person doesn't have a choice, but to do what it is that Yugi wants them to." Yami said.

"You've lived with him for three months and known him for years. Aren't you immune to them?" Seto asked.

"Nope. There are times that I can resist them, but mostly, I end up doing whatever he asks." Yami replied.

"How often does Yugi use them?" Seto asked.

"With him, it's usually once maybe twice with a six months time." Yami replied.

"Geez. I get them two or three tines a week from Joey, and that doesn't include when Mokuba does it." Seto said.

"Well, if we're going we might as well go." Yami said.

The two left the office.

* * *

"Joey, could you slow down before you choke yourself? Your food's not going anywhere." Yugi said.

Joey swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "Sorry, Yug. I guess I'm still the pig that I was back in school." Joey said with a grin.

"You've been with Seto for three months. I thought that he would have tried to teach you some manners." Yugi said as he took a bite of his food.

"He did, but he gave up after the first month. He realized that he would have to just accept me for the slob that I am." Joey said.

Yugi shook his head. "How have things between you and Seto been?" Yugi asked.

"We've been fine. I could kill him for skipping lunch sometimes, and I hate he thinks that he has to work so much, but we're getting along fine." Joey said.

"How had Mokuba adjusted to all this?" Yugi asked.

"He loves it. Mokuba likes having me around so much. You know I moved in a few weeks ago, and Mokuba has been all over me. He likes having someone to play with. He said Yami would, but that Yami was busy with work, too, even if he wasn't as busy as Seto." Joey said.

"Yeah. Yami does spend a few hours everyday doing work, but he does take time for himself and others." Yugi said.

"Do you two do things together?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. We tend to go out places together and play new games together. It's been great having him around again." Yugi said.

"You going to tell him how you feel?" Joey asked.

"I-haven't thought about it much. I'd like to, but Im just not sure." Yugi said.

"Oh, come on. You and I both know that you want to tell him so bad that you can't stand it. Just tell Yami already." Joey said.

Yugi sighed. "I'm not sure hoe. It's not like you just go up to someone and say 'I love you. I have since high school. Do you want to date?' That would be rather crass." Yugi said.

"You know that I did. I called Seto, had him meet me for lunch, and told him pretty much right off." Joey said.

"I'm not as forward as you are, Joey. Now, could we get off this topic?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. Are you going to that new night club? You know that it opens tonight?" Joey said.

"Yeah. I know. Heba and Atemu have already asked me and Yami to come with them. Ryou and Bakura, too. Yami and I will probably come. If I don't go willingly, I'm sure that Yami would drag me there against my will." Yugi said.

"Then, I can expect to see you there." Joey said.

"Might as well. I don't have anything else that I need to do tonight." Yugi said.

"Great. I think Seto and I will see you two then." Joey said.

* * *

"How have you and Yugi been getting along?" Seto asked.

"We've been fine." Yami replied.

"You wouldn't stress so much about being around him if you'd actually tell Yugi how you feel about him." Seto said.

"Oh, yes. You're an expert on this subject. Joey had to take the first step and tell you how he felt first." Yami said.

Seto glared. "And I stopped stressing about it, didn't I?" Seto asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I don't know how to go about doing something like that. I really don't want to lose my friendship with him if he doesn't feel the same way." Yami said.

"You'll never know if you don't tell him. You should at least try to tell Yugi what you feel for him." Seto said.

"I don't know. I might tell him. I haven't decided yet." Yami said.

"Anyway, are you and Yugi going to the new night club tonight?" Seto asked.

"Atemu and Heba asked us to go, too. I really hadn't thought that much, but I figure that we'll go anyway. Why?" Yami asked.

"Curious. Joey roped me into going to it, and I didn't want to be the only one there." Seto said.

"I'll probably have to drag Yugi there kicking and screaming, but we'll be there." Yami said.

Seto smirked mentally. 'Oh, I'm glad. By the time that Joey, Ryou, and Heba are through, you and Yugi will be together.' Seto thought.

* * *

"Yugi, are you ready yet?" Yami called upstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute." Yugi called back.

Yami shook his head. "What is taking him so long?" Yami asked.

"Yugi isn't one who goes out to things like this too often. He's nervous and probably fighting to figure out what to wear." Grandpa said.

Yami sighed. "I just wish that he would hurry up." Yami said.

Yami was dressed in black leather pants, a black tank top with a leather jacket over the shirt, and boots.

A moment later, Yugi came downstairs. "Okay. I'm ready." Yugi said.

Yami looked a froze.

Yugi was wearing black leather pants, a white tank top, a black leather jacket, and boots.

Recovering, Yami said, "Come on then."

Yugi and Yami left the house.

"Have fun, and don't wake me up when you get home!" Grandpa called.

* * *

The new night club called Lover's Lane was packed. There was a line that went about two blocks.

"Come on." Yami said. He pulled Yugi to the front of the club where the bouncer let them in. Yami glanced down and said, "It helps to know Seto."

Yugi smiled. "I guess it does." Yugi replied.

The club was packed. There were people dancing, drinking, and standing around talking.

Yugi spotted Heba, who waved them over to the table that he was at with Atemu, Seto, Joey, Bakura, and Ryou. Yugi pulled Yami over to the table.

"Glad to see that you two actually made it." Ryou said.

"Thought that you wouldn't make it." Heba said.

"We made it." Yami replied.

"The club's already in full swing. Much later, and you would have missed the party." Joey said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Joey, this party will be going on until the early morning. I doubt that we would have missed anything." Yugi said.

"He makes a point, puppy." Seto said.

The group enjoyed the club.

Eventually, Heba, Joey, and Ryou dragged Atemu, Seto, and Bakura out onto the dance floor to dance.

"I'm glad that I don't have to do that." Yami muttered.

"You like to dance, Yami." Yugi pointed out.

"Yeah. Maybe I do, but I'm not sure that I really want to here." Yami said. He knew that He would have to dance close to Yugi if he did, and he wasn't sure that he would be able to do that without losing control of his emotions.

Yugi grabbed Yami by the hand and said, "Come on. Let's dance."

"Yugi, I don't-" Yami started.

"Please." Yugi said, making his eyes widen a bit and looked like he would cry.

Yami cursed Yugi's puppy dog eyes. "All right. We'll dance." Yami agreed.

The two made their way out onto the dance floor and started to dance together.

Heba noticed and said, "I didn't realize that they had gotten together."

"I doubt that they did. I think that they may just be dancing together." Atemu replied.

Heba frowned. "I was hoping that this night would have them getting together." Heba said.

"Heba, you can't force things." Atemu said.

"I know. I just want Yugi to be happy. That's all." Heba said.

"He'll find happiness on his own." Atemu said.

Yugi and Yami were dancing together. Their movements flowed with the music, and they moved together in perfect sync.

Yami watched Yugi's amethyst eyes. They seemed to shine in the lights from the ball overhead. His eyes were shining with merriment and happiness. 'I love seeing Yugi this happy. That smile of his could light up any person's life.' Yami thought.

Likewise, Yugi was watching Yami's crimson eyes. His eyes seemed to be a little darker than usual, and that made him seem to be more mysterious than he was before. 'Yami's eyes are so captivating. They could make anyone weak in the knees.' Yugi thought.

The song ended, and another, slower song started.

Yami would have left the dance floor then, but he could tell that Yugi still wanted to dance, so he decided that he would dance this slow song with him.

By this time, Heba and Atemu, Seto and Joey, and Ryou and Bakura were too wrapped up in their own dancing to notice how close Yami and Yugi were dancing.

Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi's waist while Yugi's arms were wrapped around Yami's neck. The two seemed to move in perfect sync with each other as they danced the slow dance together.

Yami was amazed at how perfect it felt having Yugi in his arms. Yugi seemed to fit perfectly in Yami's arms, and Yami knew that Yugi was the one that he was meant to be with.

Yugi was astonished at how right it felt to be in Yami's arms. He just felt so safe and warm in his friend's arms. Yugi knew that Yami was the one that was destined for him.

As if of their own will, Yami and Yugi's faces seemed to get closer and closer to each other. Their lips were so close that they could feel each other's breath.

Yami, unable to resist, closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Yugi's in their first kiss.

Yugi was startled at first, not expecting Yami to do that, not once he got over the initial shock, Yugi pressed back against Yami's lips, tightening his arms around Yami's neck.

Feeling Yugi kiss back, Yami tightened his arms around Yugi and pulled him even closer.

Finally, the two broke apart for the lack of air.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other, slightly dazed from the passionate kiss.

When Yami realized what he had done, he was mortified. 'Damn it! How could I have let my emotions get the best of me like that?' Yami asked himself.

Yugi was rather horrified by what he had done, too. 'I can't believe that I did that! How could I kiss Yami like that?' Yugi questioned himself.

"I'm sorry." the two said at the same time.

They then looked at each other, realizing that they had said the same thing at the same time.

"Yugi." Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi said.

It was then that they realized they were still on the dance floor when the music started to blare.

"Yugi, let's go home so that we can talk." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

The two left the club.

Yugi glanced at his watch and nearly had a heart attack. "It's already one in the morning!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami looked at his watch and saw that Yugi was right. "That's one of the things about clubs. You don't think that you're there that long, but hours could have passed by." Yami said. He took Yugi's hand and said, "Come on. Let's get home."

Yugi blushed lightly when Yami grabbed his hand, but went with Yami.

* * *

The door to the house portion of the Game Shop, and Yugi and Yami walked into the house.

"We should be as quiet as possible. You know that Grandpa is in bed." Yugi said.

"Right. Let's go to my room. It's the furthest one away from Grandpa's room." Yami suggested.

Yugi nodded, and the two went into Yami's room.

"Yugi, I'm sorry about what happened at the club. I never meant for that to happen." Yami said. He was a little uncomfortable talking about this.

"Yami, why did you kiss me?" Yugi asked.

"Well, um, you see, Yugi, the truth is that it's part of the reason that Seto and I didn't work out." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, confused.

"You know that Joey was in love with Seto since high school." Yami said.

"Yeah. You just didn't know that until they got together." Yugi said.

"Well, I knew that in high school, Seto was in love with Joey. Seto thought that Joey hated him, and that's why Seto never told him. Anyway, when Seto and I got together, I knew that he was in love with Joey. You see, I was also in love with someone, but I knew, or at least I thought, there wasn't a chance that this person could ever return my feelings, so Seto and I ended up getting together. Our relationship was never built on anything solid. We both knew that we wouldn't last, and I guess we both got to the point that we couldn't stay together because we knew that we were not the one for each other." Yami said.

"Yami, why haven't you told this person how you feel?" Yugi asked, even though it broke his heart to do so. He knew that he was in love with Yami, but he wouldn't let Yami see how hurt he was and make Yami feel guilty.

"I thought that this person didn't return my feelings, so I decided not to tell them, so that I could keep their friendship." Yami said.

"You'll never know unless you tell them, Yami. You know that it doesn't do any good to keep secrets from other people." Yugi said.

"I know, but this person's friendship means a lot to me, and I didn't want to lose it." Yami said.

"You should tell them, Yami. If they are truly your friend, then even if they don't feel the same way, then it won't change your friendship." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "You know, Seto's been telling me lately that I do need to tell them, and I'm beginning to think that he's right." Yami said.

"Then go ahead and tell them tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Actually, I think that I will tell them right now." Yami said.

"Isn't that a little late to ask a person to meet them?" Yugi asked.

"I don't have to do that." Yami said.

Yugi blinked. "Why's that?" Yugi asked, confused.

Yami took a breath and said, "Yugi, you're the one that I'm in love with. That's why I kissed you."

Yugi's eyes became wider than they already were. "me?" Yugi squeaked.

Yami nodded. "I've been in love with you since high school, and I thought that there wasn't a chance between us that's why I started going out with Seto. I fooled myself into thinking that I could love him, jus like he fooled himself into thinking that he could love someone other than Joey. I do love you, Yugi, and I know that nothing will ever change that." Yami said. He lowered his eyes to the floor, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

Yugi walked forward, took Yami's chin in his hand, raised Yami's face, and kissed him.

Yami's eyes widened shock.

Yugi broke the kiss and said, "Yami, you could have told me back in high school, and we both would have been saved a lot of grief."

"What?" Yami said, confused.

Yugi took a deep breath. "Yami, I was in love with you in high school, too. I wasn't sure that I had a chance with you ever, especially when you and Seto started to date. Anyway, I figured that I would never have the chance with you, so when Ryou asked me out, I jumped at the chance. I always knew that Ryou loved Bakura, and that he would probably leave me for Bakura one day just as Ryou knew that if I had the chance with you, I would have left him. Our relationship wasn't built on anything solid, either. I guess we just wanted someone to be there." Yugi said.

"Then, you still feel the same way?" Yami asked, feeling his hope rise slightly.

Yugi nodded. "I never stopped loving you, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami couldn't help it. He pulled Yugi into another kiss, this one more passionate than the one in the club.

When they broke apart, Yami said, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Yugi said.

Yami kissed Yugi again passionately, gently pushing Yugi back onto the bed, falling with him.

* * *

The sun shone into the room through the windows.

The sun hit Yugi on the face. Yugi opened his eyes and sat up. Or he tried to at least. Strong arms held him down. Yugi turned and looked at Yami's sleeping face. He smiled at how innocent Yami looked when he was sleeping. Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami on the lips.

Crimson eyes opened and looked at Yugi. "Good morning." Yami said.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Yugi asked.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him down into a kiss. "I did once we finally went to sleep." Yami said, smirking.

Yugi blushed lightly at the mention of the night before. "Yeah. We were up pretty late." Yugi agreed.

"You know, I think that I would rather just stay in bed today." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami, if we stay in bed all day, Grandpa will be worried that we're sick. Now get up." Yugi said.

"Fine." Yami said.

They finally got up and got dressed before heading downstairs.

* * *

"So, you guys finally got together?" Heba asked.

"Yes. We did." Yugi said.

"About time." Bakura grumbled.

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded.

"It's okay, Ryou. Yes, we are together." Yami said.

"How did that happen?" Seto asked.

"I guess that night club got us thinking." Yami said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "And that kiss had nothing to do with it?" Atemu asked.

"Kiss?!" Heba, Seto, Joey, Ryou, and Bakura exclaimed.

"Oh, yes. When they were dancing, I noticed that they kissed each other, and they left after that. I assume it was to talk to about that kiss." Atemu said.

"Shut up, Atemu." Yami hissed.

"You kissed and then you talked. I can see that." Seto said.

"Knock it off." Yugi said.

"Well, at least you finally did get together." Ryou said.

"Yes, and I think that everything's been fixed." Atemu said.

"What do you mean fixed?" Seto asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, you and Yami were not meant to be together. Yugi and Ryou weren't. Joey and Mai weren't. I'm just saying that you're all with who you really love now." Atemu said.

"Yes, and now we don't have to wonder when you're going to finally realize that you're with the wrong person and get with the right person." Heba said.

"You two wondered that?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. We all knew who you really wanted to be with. We're just glad that you finally did get with the right person." Atemu said.

"He does have a point." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We are all finally happy." Ryou agreed.

"At least we don't have to go through all of this again." Yami said.

They all agreed with that.

They have been with the wrong person at the start, but they were finally with the person that they were meant to be with, and that was what mattered.

**THE END**

* * *

That's the end of this story. I hope that you liked it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate your input.

I'll finish Blizzard next.

R&R.


End file.
